The Thirst: The Third Book in Frogs Divided
by jacob-nessie4ever
Summary: Set during the Thirst. When Edgar, Sky, Nat, and Sam go to save Alan and kill the Head Vampire, leaving their children alone in the house, what goes on? And what about Dalia's promise to return?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Remembering

* * *

><p><strong><span>2010<span>**

Allison Frog walked in the back of her house. It wasn't much, just a small forest, but it was something.

Behind her, Sam Emerson walked along, following her path.

"Which way is the way home again?" He asked her, getting tired of walking already.

Her mother, Natalie, had asked him to go with her to make sure nothing happened to her. She was so protective after what happened to Alan.

"The way we're going Sam," The sixteen year old sighed. She was tired of Sam's complaining.

"You know, we better watch where we step because your Uncle Edgar-" Sam's sentence was cut short as a rope tied around his foot, dragging him up so he was dangling out of a tree limb.

"Sam?" Allie asked, turning around. She took one step forward and faced the same fate.

"...sets...traps..." Sam finished his sentence, crossing his arms as he hung upside down. "Now we're NEVER going to get home!"

"Shut up, you're not making this any better."

"Well it can't get any worse!"

The two of them were like brother and sister, always bickering over the small things, but other times they were like best friends. Allie had her younger cousins to deal with, so Sam got on her nerves most of the time.

"Do you have your phone with you?" Sam asked her.

"No, I was afraid I was going to lose it. You have yours?"

"I think so..." Sam scavenged through his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

He began dialing the house phone when he saw a tiny black dot float down in front of the screen. His eyes focused and the image cleared; it was a spider, something Sam hated. Spiders were right under 'vampires' in his fear list.

He stared at it in shock. It might have been small but it still scared him, even if he was thirty-nine. He reached his hand to grab the spider and quickly throw it to the ground below, but it crawled up his arm. The hand that was holding Sam's phone shot across and smacked his arm, dropping the phone (and squashing the spider) in the process.

"Damn it!" He cursed.

"What?" Allie didn't see what just happened, her eyes were closed and she was trying to think of a way to explain this to her mother.

"I dropped the phone."

"YOU WHAT? Sam! Now you can't blame me for being stuck out here!"

"Well if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be out here in the first place..."Sam grumbled, crossing his arms again.

He looked a lot like a vampire. Allie had gone vampire hunting twice with her uncle and aunt, sometimes even her mother went but that was not very common, and every single time she saw a vampire sleeping during the day they looked almost exactly as Sam did at that moment.

"You're just pissed because you don't like to be responsible," She replied to him.

Sam chuckled.

"What the hell could make you laugh at a time like this?" Allie noted her swearing; but that wasn't her fault. When she was nervous or mad, that's pretty much what she did- swear.

"You sound like your mother," He kept chuckling.

She sighed, ignoring Sam the best she could, and began to think, try to sleep even- something to pass the time.

The first thought that came to mind was her father. She remembered him well, she was only about nine when he got turned, and how much better this would of been with him hanging in the other tree. From what she could remember he was always laughing at stuff like that, even if it happened to him. If he was here she wouldn't be listening to Sam's complaints. The two of them would probably be laughing at this. Hell, her mother might have been in this situation with them if there was another trap.

The thinking brought her into her memories. Memories she wished she could forget sometimes, but was grateful to have them.

_**2005**_

_"Allison Frog what the hell are you doing?" Her mother asked her, looking up from her book that she was reading. Allie remembered the cover being black, with a green, scaly, clawed hand reaching out of the sewer. The name was faint but soon floated into her mind. IT. IT by Stephen King. That's what it was._

_Allie was trying to get under the couch, hiding from her cousin, Alex._

_"Shhh, Mom! I'm trying to hide from Alex! He's gonna find me if you keep talking!" Allie told Natalie._

_"Where's Cassie?" _

_Allie was now completely under the couch when her mother whispered the question._

_"She's in the kitchen, but don't tell Alex."_

_Her cousin Cassie was Edgar and Sky's child, only a year younger than Allie. She was the middle aged child in the Frog family, Alex being the youngest because he was born two years after Allie. _

_"I won't." Her mother promised, laughing quietly._

_"Eight...nine...ten!" Alex ran into the living room first, knowing his sister would hide there. His mousy brown hair bounced as he ran. He resembled Edgar, his father, like that. He had his brown eyes and everything._

_"Hey Alex, don't tell them I told you, but they're upstairs." Allie heard her mother whisper._

_Allie listened to her cousin's footsteps as he ran up the staircase and into the hallway._

_"Nice on, Mom." Allie giggled._

_Natalie chuckled and continued reading._

_Outside, Edgar pulled in the driveway. Sam sat in the back, Sky and Edgar in driver and passenger. They left with four but returned with three. _

_"How are we going to explain this to her?" Edgar asked his wife. _

_She looked over to him, slight tears in her eyes. The water glistened in the moonlight as she stared at him, thinking. _

_"We'll just have to tell her. She's going to find out sooner or later." She explained._

_Sam was silent during the conversation. He had just lost one of his best friends- possibly forever. He had no clue, no one did, how long it would take to get Alan back. _

_"Let's get this over with." Sam sighed, getting out._

_Edgar and Sky followed after him. _

_"Alright, everyone to bed. If your parents find out I kept you up this late...who knows what will happen." Natalie said jokingly to her niece and nephew. In truth, she didn't want them to find out about vampires yet. Edgar and Sky had agreed with her and Alan not to tell their children unless they absolutely had to. _

_Alex had found Cassie but was still searching for Allie._

_"Awww! Aunt Nat! Wait until I find Allie!" Alex begged, wanting more time._

_"Nope. Up to bed. Come on." Nat rose from the couch and ushered them to the staircase where they made their way into their bedrooms. Natalie returned back downstairs to find out how the vampire hunt had gone._

_"If we're quiet, we can sit on the stairs and listen to what their talking about." Cassie whispered to Allie once her brother was in his room._

_"If you want to. We just can't get caught." Allie whispered back._

_"We won't. Promise." _

_The two of them sat on a spot on the stairs, listening to the door creak open and awaiting conversation._

_Edgar looked at Nat, glancing at the floor awkwardly. He had no way how he was going to do this. She would be crushed, maybe even more than he was. Sky and Sam walked in behind him and looked at the walls and ceiling, trying to avoid this conversation as much as Edgar._

_Nat rose up on her tip toes, looking behind them to see if Alan was there. His presence was absent. She looked in confusion; where was he?_

_"Where's Alan?" She asked innocently, sounding like the teenager she once was._

_"Umm...Nat...you see..." Sam started to say. He searched for the right words but couldn't find them. This was going to be horrible. _

_Sky stepped forward. If no one could tell her, then she would. Nat was her best friend and the it didn't matter who gave the grave news, it would still be the same reaction._

_"Let me explain what happened..."_

_As she listened to her aunt explain what had happened, Alex cut into Allie's hearing. _

_"What are they talking about?" He asked._

_"SHHH!" Both girls said._

_"Go back to your room!" Cassie said._

_"But I want to know what they're saying!" Alex whined._

_"I'll tell you tomorrow! Go away, we're missing it!" Allie told him._

_"Fine." Alex pouted away like Edgar probably would have done. _

_The girls tuned in to the adults' talking once more. All they got in reply were sobs and choked speech._

_"I-I told him not- not to go. I asked him if he- if he wanted to stay home tonight and- and- and-" _

_Allie heard her mother's words. She could tell that her mom was trying not to cry, but it was hopeless. She could tell that Natalie was going to cry any second now._

_"Sky, what am I gonna do?" Sky hugged her best friend as she cried. Tears fell from her cheeks and rolled onto her shirt, but Sky didn't care. She was crying herself. _

_"It'll be fine." She sounded like a mother talking to Nat. It was odd, she hadn't really ever seen Natalie cry before._

_"But what am I going to tell," She stopped and sniffled. "What am I going to tell Allie?"_

_"You're going to have to tell the truth." Sam said, looking at the floor so he didn't see the tears and started crying himself._

_Edgar glanced at the blonde. He knew he was right, but how was Allie going to handle the knowledge that vampires were real? She'd probably think they were all crazy._

_"I think I'm going to go sleep now." Natalie's voice was monotone and full of sorrow. _

_As she walked towards the stairs, the two girls ran to their rooms as to not be caught. Allie's mind was spinning with questions but she ignored them. She would eventually find out; Sam had said so._

_Natalie spun around on her heels and walked to Edgar. She hugged him; if she was feeling this much pain about Alan, she had no idea what Edgar was feeling. They were brothers and he was far closer to Alan than she ever could be. Her brother-in-law hugged her back. _

_"I'm sorry Edgar." She whispered. "I have no idea how hard this is to you, but I can't even imagine it." _

_Edgar's eyes shut tightly, trying but failing to keep a tear from falling. _

_"Thanks." He replied. _

_Nat let go of him and retreated to her own bedroom. She lay down in the bed, her face turned towards the wall. She didn't want to turn around; she was afraid at what she might see. She knew in her heart that the other side next to her was empty but seeing it with her own eyes might just kill her with heartbreak. Curiosity got the best of her and she turned slightly, just enough to get a glance at the emptiness. Her eyes watered up and she cried into her pillow._

* * *

><p><strong>Damn. I swear to God that was one of the hardest tings to write ever...I think I teared up a bit at that one. <strong>

**Well, hopefully I'll be able to write the next chapter soon enough so I can write something happier than that. **

**(Meh...sorry for errors once again. I didn't edit...again.) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Thunderstorm

* * *

><p>Thunder boomed, taking Allie out of her thoughts.<p>

She looked past her feet, towards the sky. Behind the leaves on the trees she could see dark purple clouds floating across the sky. Any second now it would be raining. A bright flash made her turn her head. In the moment she did, a single rain drop fell on her cheek. Then, another one on her forehead. More drops fell from the clouds above, drenching both she and Sam.

"And I thought this couldn't get any worse..." Allie sighed.

She watched the water splash on the ground below, turning it into mud. She listened to the raindrops falling off the leaves and forming puddles. It reminded her oddly of bells. It was rhythmic, soothing. _Drip...drip...drip._

"Allie! Sam!" A voice sounded from the trees, making Allie turn her head. She recognized the voice as that of her cousin, Cassie.

"Cass? We're over here!" She shouted in return.

Soon she came into view. Cassie's hair was plastered to her face, rain dripping from her drenched shirt. Her feet were clad in army boots, mud sloshed all around the sides.

"Holy hell! What happened to you two?" Cassie stared at the pair.

"Your father, that's what!" Sam replied. His face was turning red and Allie could only assume that her face more than likely looked the same.

"I thought I told him _not_ to put traps where I walk!" Allie shouted as yet another clap of thunder sounded in her ears.

Cassie chuckled, now searching for a way to get them down from the traps Edgar had set up.

"He probably forgot." She told them.

She examined a few tree trunks and found the source. Ropes were tied around the trees' trunks. Untying the knots and sending them plummeting towards the mud below would be the only way to get them back to the ground. Cassie figured that she'd better do it quickly, her aunt was almost having a panic attack from worrying about Allie and Sam.

"On the count of three, I'm going to untie you guys. Alright?" She questioned.

The both of them nodded.

"One..." She started, beginning to untie Allie.

"Two... Three!"

In three seconds, Allie and Sam were both laying on the ground, wiping mud from their eyes.

"Thanks." Allie said, swiping her hand over her shirt in a fruitless attempt in removing the mud.

"You're welcome. C'mon, we better get home. Your mother is about to have a heart attack."

Allie sighed.

"She worries too much."

"You know she can't help it."

"She should at least try."

Sam walked behind the two cousins as they approached the house. Cassie swung open the back door, letting Sam and Allie go inside first.

"Allie! Sam!" Natalie said, running up to her daughter.

"Hey Mom."

Sam just gave a polite wave.

"I was worried about you two! I thought something happened, I didn't know what happened..."

As his friend talked on about how nervous she was, Sam remembered something.

"Shit..." He muttered, opening the door again.

Allie gave him a puzzled look.

"My phone," He explained. "I'll be right back."

Natalie glanced at him. Fear seemed to haunt her eyes but she returned her attention back to her daughter. As Sam waked back towards the forest, he thought about how much things had changed.

Natalie wasn't quite the same after Alan turned. When they were younger, she had always seemed to him as the tough one. She had sacrificed herself for their lives and suffered through being a half-vampire more than once. She had always gotten through that though, Nat never seemed truly faltered, and she was the one who seemed to most ignore the scars that were permanently plastered on her knees and hands. To Sam, she had always been the strongest. But all that changed after Alan. The brick wall that was her sanity was visibly torn down. Dark circles painted themselves under her eyes for two weeks straight and she quit hunting.

"I have a family to worry about," She had told him. "I can't risk my life anymore."

He had accepted that. In fact, he let her cry on his shoulder more than once. The times when Edgar and Sky had a hunt, he would stay home with her and help her with the kids. When the children were asleep she would break down, spilling all of her secrets to Sam and laying the burden of her loneliness upon his shoulders.

He didn't mind though. She needed someone to rely on and he gladly became that person. About a year later, she seemed to return to who she was before but it still wasn't quite the same. She was constantly nervous whenever someone left her sight, she became slightly overprotective of everyone, and the young, cheerful girl that was once her personality morphed into a giant motherly figure. She would still joke around, of course, but she seemed to adapt to the motherly role and left her inner child behind.

Sam removed himself from those thoughts and grabbed his phone from the ground. He toyed around with it, made sure everything worked, and made his way back to the house.

Inside, Allie had a towel wrapped around her hair and a fresh outfit on. Natalie sat in a chair, reading a book. Sky was making food in the kitchen and Edgar was marveling over how well his traps worked. Alex and Cassie were playing a game of cards with Allie.

"Just because your traps worked on humans, Edgar, doesn't mean that they'll work on werewolves or whatever." Sam said, not caring that he was dripping rain water.

"Shut up Emerson. Like you could come up with something better." Edgar retorted.

Sam chuckled and made his way to his room.

"Blackjack! Ha! I win!" Alex exclaimed as he looked at his cards.

"Oh boy, you beat two girls and won the grand prize of nothing!" Allie laughed, shuffling the deck.

"Shut up. A win's a win."

"To you it is. A win all depends on what you earned."

"Not true!"

"Is too."

"You sound like your father." Sky spoke, walking by the table.

"She sounds like her mother!" Edgar yelled from the kitchen.

Allie smiled. "Spitting image of her, ain't I?"

"You're less annoying."

"Oh shut up, Edgar!" Nat playfully shouted, lightly swatting the back of Edgar's head with her book.

"Like I said, less annoying."

* * *

><p><strong>A couple things;<strong>

**1) Sorry for the horribleness of this chapter. It's the beginning of the story and I had severe writer's block while writing this. I think I'll get Gwen in next chapter. I don't know.**

**2) Sorry for not updating in...forever. I've been really busy and had writer's block. Every time I had an idea for this, I was busy and couldn't reach my laptop. Hopefully I'll update a little faster from now on.**

**Review! It fuels my motivation for writing!**

**P.S; I have no beta for this (if any of you volunteer to beta this, I might just let you) and I didn't edit it. Sorry for any mistakes! **


End file.
